All you had to do was ask
by JoriHarmony
Summary: Any summary would ruin the story. Give it a chance. Jori Romance inside


**Disclaimer: Victorious STILL belongs to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. If it belonged to me: Jade and Tori would have been together and I would have not cancelled the show.**

Victoria Dawn Vega. I have been crushing on Tori ever since she helped me produce Well Wishes. I mean, of course I ended up falling for her! She is so beautiful and quirky. She messes up a lot, and she causes a TON of trouble, but she always does things out of the goodness of her heart. She never has bad intentions or anything and somehow she managed to thaw out my heart. People know me as "The Ice Queen"; I have earned that right by terrorizing everyone in my school and bending them to do my will. I have managed to manipulate every single person in the student body and faculty, except Victoria Dawn Vega. She is just immune to everything I throw at her! She doesn't give up and she manages to make me smile daily.

She is smart, beautiful, talented and practically every person's dream come true. I'm not saying she is perfect, because she isn't. She has flaws just like everybody else, but she is "perfectly flawed" in my opinion.

I've been staring at her for literally 30 minutes. She is across the hall sitting by the steps, focusing on some lyrics that she insist "have to be perfect" for her R&B class. I love the way she purses her lips when she is replaying lyrics in her head, the way she flips her hair because she is getting exhausted of what she is writing. I love every single thing about her.

I've been thinking about asking her out for quite some time, but I just don't have the guts to do anything about it. How do I make myself Tori's girlfriend and still maintain my "Top-Dog" persona? This is a question that keeps me up at night and I berate myself every single time! I wrack my brains out because Tori is worth it. She is worth everything! Having Tori as a girlfriend would be the best thing to happen to me… ever! As sappy as it may sound, she completes me. She balances me out and she keeps me grounded. She doesn't notice the hold she has on me.

I always think back to that one night at Nozu. We were singing, "Take a Hint", and all I wanted was for her to TAKE THE HINT! I tried to make that date as real as I could, but it was so hard. I was internally battling myself the entire time! Should I tell her she is pretty? "Sort-of-pretty"? Beautiful? Gorgeous? In my panic I just came up with "From certain angles some people might say that you're pretty!" That was so stupid of me! I couldn't even tell her straight forward how I felt about her appearance.

Today is the day. I've been prepping myself for this moment for the last months. I can do this. I will not let her beautiful face intimidate me. I will march right up to her and-

"Jade?" All my thoughts are completely halted as I suddenly see Tori right in front of me. I must have spaced out staring at her. This is so embarrassing!

"Jade, you've been staring at me for the last_- she looks at her watch-_ forty-five minutes. What's up with you?" she enquires.

"T-Tori. Uhmmm. Tori. Yeah! S-sorry about that, I was just waiting for the bell to ring for lunch." I'm struggling for excuses here. I need salvation…

"Jade, the bell rang about ten minutes ago, and every one already passed for lunch" she giggles.

I mentally face-palm myself. How could I have not noticed the stupid bell or the passing of all the bodies headed toward the plaza? I have no idea what to tell her so I'm just going to try and play this off as much as I can.

"Yeah, did I say the bell? I meant, I was waiting for… Andre! Yeah, I'm waiting for Andre so he can help me with my song."

"Jade, you finished your song yesterday during the lunch period and Andre has been home, sick all week." Damn, caught again. All these stupid drive by exercises with Sikowitz and I can't even lie to freaking Vega.

"Uhmm… well you see, I forgot he was gone, and I n-need to make sure that my song is good enough for the assignment. And Andre is the best musician we know, so obviously I'm willing to ask for his help and I really wasn't aware that you were in my peripheral vision beca- mphhhhhh" _Strawberry warm lips interrupt my ridiculous verbal monologue. _I can't feel anything, but her lips moving in sync with mine and her warm hand cupping my cheek. My heart is beating a mile a minute and I feel as if the world has been lifted off of my shoulders. This kiss is what I've been waiting for since "Well Wishes". I don't know how many Oscars, Grammys or SAG awards I will ever win, but nothing compares to the feeling of Tori Vega's kiss.

She slowly lets go of my face and ends the kiss. The look of complete and utter adoration in her eyes is unmistakable. "Jade, really? What in the world were you so nervous about? I have given you so many chances to ask me out and you let every single one of them go! I was really getting tired of pretending to do my homework, so you manage to make me take matters into my own hands. Next time you want to ask me out, all you have to do is ask!"

I am completely astonished! Until I realize what she is implying.

"Wait! Next time?" I ask

"Well, of course. I may have kissed you, but I still want to be asked out correctly." She smirks and walks away.

My eyes are glued to the spot she just walked away from and I can't help but ponder all those times she "needed help" with her acting.

Oh, Vega, you are so full of surprises. So, all I had to do was ask?

Challenge accepted.

* * *

Authors Note:

This is just a one-shot I had in mind. I might make it a "two-shot" eventually, but for now this is it! If you guys want a two-shot or mult-ichap and you have any ideas please let me know! I need as much help as I can get! Also, please read my other story "Do you love me,too?" I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you guys review!

JoriHarmony


End file.
